Gabriel Mysterio
Gabriel Mysterio é um dos wrestlers mais novos da EWF e também um dos melhores. Ele foi o ÚNICO Triplice Coroa Champion da antiga EWF. Já na New EWF,ele logo em sua 1° Match conseguiu conquistar o Intercontinental Championship (Mysterio já introduziu ao Hall of Fame 2 wrestlers: Felipe Paulo e Gabriel Paccioni) Flight in Flames Ty Kidd e Gabriel Mysterio, recém contratados, tiveram ainda no Smackdown #1 ao final, uma Promo sobre a Tag entre os 2 que se chamaria "Flight in Flames" e no Smackdown #2, eles conseguiram conquistar os Tag Team Championships , assim sendo os 1°s Champion da Tag Division. Posteriormente, Angelica Limas se juntou à eles, transformando assim, a Tag em uma Stable Flight in Flames além de serem os 1°s Champions, foram também a Tag que ficou mais tempo com os Titles e só vieram à perde-los no Night of Champions 2012 para Tag Team formada por Felipe Paulo e R-Truth, a What's up Sucka Gabriel Mysterio e Angelica Limas Flight in Flames chegou ao fim com a perda dos Titles, com Kidd ficando de um lado e Mysterio de outro... no Smackdown #7, Kidd e Mysterio se enfrentaram em uma Match onde o vencedor ficaria com a Angelica. Mysterio acabou saindo vitorioso e então depois da Match, Angelica subiu ao ringue e o beijou Na semana seguinte, Smackdown #8, os 2 se enfrentaram novamente, dessa vez pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship de Guy Hardy para o Summerslam 2012. Ty Kidd esteve próximo da vitória 2 vezes, mas nas 2 vezes Angelica salvou Mysterio de perder, lhe ajudando à encostar nas cordas e então o Referee à expulsou da Arena, porém enquanto saia, Kidd se distraiu e em seguida levou o La Mistica de Mysterio que conseguiu vencer após isso No Raw #8, mostrou-se no telão Gabriel Mysterio e Ty Kidd se pegando na porrada até que Angelica chegou para separa-los e em seguida acertou um forte tapa em Kidd... após isso, Kidd tenta acertar um soco na Angelica, mas Mysterio entra na frente e recebe o soco... Kidd então iria novamente pra cima de Mysterio, só que Guy Hardy (Intercontinental Champion) o segurou e parou com toda a briga. Mais tarde na mesma noite, Angelica venceu Brooke Torres após um Roll-Up Pinfall e se tornou a mais nova Divas Champion Kidd então se juntou à Natalya Miller para enfrentarem Gabriel Mysterio e Angelica em uma Mixed Tag Team Match no Smackdown #9 que tinha como estipulação que se Kidd perdesse ele seria demitido, mas se vencesse, ganharia o 1° Contender que Mysterio tinha ganho... Kidd e Natalya perderam e então Kidd foi mandado embora... No Smackdown #10, Mysterio ficou de Manager de Angelica em sua 2 on 1 Handicap Match, onde Angelica conseguiu surpreender à todos e conquistar a vitória e na semana seguinte venceu uma Tag Team Match tendo ao seu lado Will "The Charisma" e um dos que ele derrotou foi Guy Hardy, o próprio Intercontinental Champion No Summerslam 2012, ficou combinado que Guy Hardy e Angelica botariam seus Titles em jogo em uma Mixed Tag Team Match, onde Gabriel Mysterio e Angelica enfrentariam Guy Hardy e uma Diva surpresa que no show foi revelada que era a Brook, Divas Champion antes de Angelica... Ao final da Match, Brooke chegou até mesmo á acertar seu Finisher em Mysterio, mas logo em seguida ela recebeu o Finisher de Angelica que então conseguiu a vitória e consequentemente conquistar o Intercontinental Championship para Gabrie Mysterio enquanto defendia seu Divas Championship 1x Intercontinental Champion No Raw #11, Brooke Torres derrotou Angelica Limas em uma Non Title Match e no Main Event, houve uma Raw Champions VS Smackdown Champions, onde John Vega (EWF Champ) e Matheus Daniels (USC) enfrentaram Gabriel Paccioni (WHC) e Gabriel Mysterio (IC), onde Mysterio e Paccioni conquistaram a vitória após distração de Jhown Punk pra cima dos campeões do Raw Posteriormente, foi noticiado que o novato X-Hunico andava arrumando confusões pelo Backstage principalmente com Hardy Boy e Gabriel Mysterio, ao usar uma Attire igual a do Mysterio, mas de cor preta... no Smackdown #12, X-Hunico, Mysterio e Hardy Boy tiveram uma discussão e ficou decidido que Mysterio defenderia seu Title numa Triple Threat Match no Smackdown #13, onde X-Hunico acabou levando a melhor e conseguindo tirar o Title das mãos de Mysterio Los Mascarados Após perder o Intercontinental Championship, Gabriel Mysterio se juntou à Gabriel Costa em uma Tag que eles chamaram de Los Mascarados, que teve o Debut oficial no Raw #13, durante Carlos Shadows VS Gabriel Costa em que Mysterio apareceu na Arena e graças à essa distração Gabriel Costa conseguiu vencer... esse show se encerrou com Mysterio e Costa rindo que Carlos caído no centro do ringue... No Smackdown #14, Gabriel Mysterio mesmo sendo ajudado por Gabriel Costa foi derrotado por Caio Paccioni e no Raw #14, Los Matadores tentaram atacar Carlos Shadows, mas Kane apareceu para salva-lo e Los Mascarados acabaram levando a pior e então se separaram novamente... World Heavyweight Champion... mesmo que só por segundos Felipe Paulo, que havia ganhado o 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship para o PPV Money in the Bank, se aposentaria e no evento faria sua luta de aposentadoria contra Evan Miller e então passou seu Title Shot à Mysterio que no PPV enfrentou o campeão Gabriel Paccioni... Mais cedo ainda no show, Caio Paccioni (Irmão de Gabriel Paccioni) havia ganho a Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match e no meio da Match Paccioni VS Mysterio apareceu com a Briefcase em mãos, porém avisou seu irmão que não lhe faria o Cash In, estava ali apenas para ver sua vitória de perto, mas Mysterio aproveitando dessa breve distração, fez um Roll-Up Pinfall em Gabriel Paccioni e conquistou o tão desejado World Heavyweight Championship e se tornando também o 1° Triplice Coroa Champion! Mysterio então se levanta para comemorar, mas... Sweet Chin Music de Caio Paccioni que logo em seguida entregou a Briefcase à um dos Referees e fez o Cash In...1...2...3 para ganhar o World Heavyweight Championship de Mysterio sem que ele não tivesse nem a oportunidade de encostar no Title! De volta às Singles... Acabado o Money in the Bank, Mysterio voltou pela 1° vez à competir totalmente sozinho, não atrás de Managers nem Tags... No Smackdown #15 foi derrotado por Steven Seagal, mas no Smackdown #16 derrotou o Former WHC Rhenan "The Miz" Souza... antes da Match, Miz disse que Mysterio só havia sido World Champion por 10 segundos, então nem contava e que só havia conquistado o Intercontinental Title graças a Angelica, portanto, segundo Miz, aquela seria uma Luta de um Former WHC VS um Former TTC, porém Gabriel Mysterio acabou calando sua boca no que foi o último show da Brand Azul 2x e 3x Intercontinental Champion E então a EWF retorna com a New EWF e logo de cara Gabriel Mysterio foi escalado para no 1° Explosive Night enfrentar Felipe Paulo em uma Roulette Match,mas para surpresa de todos,além da Roulette,Evan Miller tbm botou o Intercontinental Championship em jogo. A Roulette foi girada e como estipulação,foi decidido Tables Match...após uma grande batalha,tanto Mysterio quanto Felipe caíram em cima de uma Table,assim acabando em empate. Mas Evan Miller apareceu dnovo e recomeçou com a Match,que foi posteriormente vencida por Gabriel Mysterio que fez uma Hurrincarana em Felipe e o jogou em uma Table encostada no Corner,asim,conquistando o Intercontinental Championship No Explosive Night #2 Mysterio foi posto para defender seu IC contra seu velho amigo,Caio Paccioni. Quando chegou finalmente o momento da match, Caio foi comprimentar Mysterio,mas Mysterio lhe traiu...lhe atacou e fez um Rollup Pinfall ganhando a Match em segundos e retendo seu Title. Após a match, Mysterio pegou o microfone e falou sobre quando Caio havia tirado o WHC de suas mãos na antiga EWF e sobre o como Caio era ingenuo...Caio então disse que a verdade era que Mysterio havia MEDO dele,então após uma discussão,marcaram pro TLC 2013 uma Tables Match entre eles pelo Intercontinental Championship Durante a Match no TLC 2013,em um momento o Referee acabou sendo nocauteado e logo após,Mysterio conseguiu jogar Caio contra um das Tables...porém o Referee não viu e Evan Miller se recusou a dar a vitória à Mysterio, então a Match prosseguiu e foi vencida por Caio Paccioni que fez um Diving Elbow Drop pra cima de Mysterio que estava deitado em uma das Tables No Explosive Night #3, Mysterio teve uma Last Chance Match contra Caio, onde caso não vencesse, não teria outro Title Shot ao Intercontinental Champiosnhip enquanto Caio Paccioni fosse o vencedor,porém Mysterio conseguiu vencer e ainda mostrou estar diferente,comprimentando Caio no começo e no final da Match. No Explosive Night #4, Mysterio junto de Caio Paccioni invadiram a Arena para tirar Will "The Charisma" e Steven Seagal que estavam favorecendo Alexandre durante sua Match contra Gabriel Paccioni pelo World Heavyeight Championship,porém mesmo ajudando Paccioni,ele foi derrotador por Alexandre No Explosive Night #5, Steven Seagal, Will "The Charisma" e Alexandre em uma Elimination Handicap Match derrotaram John Vega e após isso, Evan Miller abusando de sua autoridade anunciou uma Match pelo EWF Championship entre ele contra John Vega, e aproveitando do estado de Vega após sua 1° Match, Evan conseguiu se tornar o EWF Champion. Logo após Evan vencer, Hardy Boy apareceu na Arena dizendo que se vingaria por Evan te-lo demitido do Cargo de GM da ECW... Evan tentou suborna-lo lhe devolvendo o emprego, mas Hardy se recusou, atacou Miller e usou seu contrato pelo EWF Championship Match e conseguiu sair vitorioso, assim se tornando o novo EWF Champion. Após isso, Caio Paccioni, Gabriel Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio atacaram Will, Alexandre e Seagal.... e dpois Vega atacou Evan Miller com um Punt Kick e assim ficou marcado que no Over the Limit haveria uma "The New Revolution" VS Team Old-School em uma 8 Man Tag Team Elimination Match,onde Team Old-School saiu derrotado No Explosive Night #6, ele e Suicide foram destruidos por John Vega antes mesmo der ter a luta iniciada. Mysterio antes da Royal Rumble Match 2014, fez um desafio de quem o eliminasse ganharia uma luta contra ele numa Ladder Match no Explosive Night #7 pelo Intercontinental Championship e quem o eliminou foi o jovem Shannon Moore, que então saiu vitorioso em sua Match contra Mysterio no Explosive Night #7, assim Mysterio perdeu seu Title Road to ExplosiveMania Ainda no Explosive Night #7, Mysterio também foi desafiado por X-Hunico (que havia acabado de retornar à empresa) para uma luta para a ExplosiveMania e lhe foi dado um prazo de 7 dias para que respondesse, então ao final do prazo, Mysterio aceitou a enfrentar X-Hunico na ExplosiveMania, porém logo após aceitar a match foi atacado pelo o mesmo No Explosive Night #9, Will "The Charisma" junto de Gabriel Mysterio derrotaram Alexandre e X-Hunico em uma Tag Team Match e no Explosive Night #10, a equipe de Will, Mysterio, Carlos e Hardy Boy saiu vitoriosa da match contra a equipe de Alexandre, X-Hunico, Vega e Matheus Daniels Na ExplosiveMania, Gabriel Mysterio finalmente enfrentou X-Hunico em uma Single Match, onde conseguiu sair vitorioso sem mostrar nenhuma dificuldade Após a ExplosiveMania No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) Gabriel Mysterio enfrentou seu antigo parceiro de Tag, Ty Kidd, em uma grande luta, na qual Mysterio conseguiu sair vitorioso e os 2 mostraram bastante respeito um pelo o outro durante a match Mysterious Suicide, Tag formada por Suicide e Gabriel Mysterio participou da Turmoil Match do Explosive Night #12 pelos vagos Tag Team Championships, eles foram a 1° Tag a entrar e só foram os últimos eliminados, por John Vega & Carlos Shadows No Explosive Night #13, Mysterio participou da Feast or Fired Match, mas não venceu e no Explosive Night #14 participou de uma Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship, mas novamente saiu derrotado... O Canadense e o Mexicano (Após o Explosive Night #13, Suicide, foi suspenso por 30 dias por infringir as leis de bem estar da empresa) Ainda no próprio Explosive Night #14, improvisadamente, Chris Benoit (que tinha a Briefcase da Feast or Fired Match, com Tag Team Championship Title Shot) escolheu Mysterio e marcou uma Tables match deles contra os atuais campeões John Vega e Calos Shadows no Extreme Rules... Benoit e Mysterio deixariam suas diferenças de lado... o canadense e o mexicano lutariam juntos por um bem maior, os Tag Team Championships... mas Vega e Carlos conseguiram derrubar Mysterio em uma Table e defenderam os Titles, porém Vega ainda não satisfeito, ainda pegou Benoit e lhe fez um Powerbomb pra cima de outra Table... Nos backstages Benoit e Mysterio se desentenderam causando uma #1 contender ao United Staes championhip de Leone no Explosive Night #15, onde Mysterio mais uma vez saiu derrotado após um Roll-Up Pinfall de Benoit Lesão e afastamento dos ringues No Explosive Night #16, Gabriel Mysterio enfrentou Billy Kingston em uma Single Match, onde foi dada como vitória de Billy Kingston pois no meio da luta Gabriel Mysterio botchou e acabou se lesionando, assim não conseguindo continuar com a match... Mysterio só voltou à aparecer na EWF, durante o Summerslam 2014, onde anunciou que na semana seguinte já estaria bem para retornar à ativa dentro dos ringues e realmente aconteceu, no Explosive Night #18 ele enfrentou novamente Billy Kingston, mas dessa vez pelo 1° Contender ao vago Intercontinental Championship, porém Mysterio não conseguiu sair vitorioso No Explosive Night #19, Gabriel Mysterio teve uma Promo onde anunciou seu afastamento dos ringues e ainda aproveitou para chamar Evan Bourne ao ringue, dizendo que Bourne seria o próximo grande Highflyer à dar continuidade á seu legado... durante isso, o United States Champion Chris Benoit entrou na Arena e acabou ficando decidido que Benoit defenderia seu Title em uma Ladder Match no Explosive Night #20 contra Evan Bourne Então chegou o dia da Ladder Match, mas no meio dela, AJ Lee apareceu com uma algema em mãos para algemar Bourne em um dos poster do Corner, mas então Gabriel Mysterio apareceu para tentar ajuda-lo, Mysterio deitou AJ em seu joelho e lhe deu diversos tapas em sua bunda só que depois foi atacado por Benoit e depois AJ aproveitou de uma distração de Bourne para finalmente prende-lo com a algema, deixando facil para Benoit ganhar a Match e continuar como United States Champion Guy Hardy, Felipe Paulo, John Vega, R-Truth, Matheus Daniels, Gabriel Paccioni, Caio Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio participaram de um seguimento bastante bacana no Hardcore Justice 2014, onde mostrava todos eles juntos em uma clima bastante amigável para ver o Main Event do Show... realmente um seguimento espetacular, mostrando as maiores lendas da EWF juntas... O Retorno Explosive Night #22, Seth Rollins e Jhown Punk VS Billy Kingston e Luke Rocksan... logo no inicio da Match, Rollins se lesionou sem que Jhown nem ao menos tivesse a chance de entrar no ringue... Luke e Billy entao foram declarados os vencedores por KO, Luke deixou o ringue bastante frustrado e Billy comemorou a vitória, mas enquanto comemorava, foi atacado por Jhown Punk que em seguida ainda tentou lhe fazer o GTS, mas foi ai que Gabriel Mysterio apareceu, salvou Billy e ainda conseguiu terminar fazendo o Senton Bomb em cima de Jhown, para ficar anunciado que no Explosive Night #23, os 2 se enfrentariam pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship e com Billy Kingston como Special Guest Referee No Explosive Night #23, logo que a Match se iniciou, Billy já certou o Trouble in Paradise em Jhown e então Mysterio subiu no Top Corner, lhe fez o Senton Bomb e assim conquistou a vitória em cima de Jhown, se tornando o desafiante ao Intercontinental Championship de Billy para o Night of Champions 2014, onde conseguiu uma limpa vitória, se tornando assim Intercontinental Championship pela 4° vez, porém 1 semana depois, no Explosive Night #24, perdeu o Title para Yan Aries em sua 1° Match desde o retorno No Explosive Night #25, Mysterio e Suicide depois de muito tempo voltaram à trabalharem juntos em uma Tag Team Match, mas foram derrotados por Yan Aries e Gabriel Master... ao final, Sharada apareceu e atacou Suicide... Mysterio tentou salvar Suicide com um Suicide Dive em Sharada, mas no meio do Dive, recebeu uma Chair Shot de Sharada... No Lockdown 2014, Suicide defendeu seu United States Championship contra Sharada em uma Hardcore Match, mas no meio da Match, Gabriel Mysterio apareceu para ajudar Suicide, mas como Suicide mostrou não querer a ajuda e ainda empurrou Mysterio pra fora do ringue, Mysterio ainda atacou Suicide e o deixou sozinho contra Sharada na Match (mas, Suicide venceu mesmo assim) Então no Explosive Night #26, Suicide foi colocado para defender seu Title contra Mysterio, que saiu derrotado com 5 segundos de Match após um rápido Roll-Up Pinfall de Suicide No Explosive Night #27, Gabriel Mysterio, Seth Rollins e Billy Kingston se enfrentaram em uma grande Triple Threat Match, onde ao final, após um Wheelbarrow Roll-Up Pinfall em cima de Rollins, Mysterio conseguiu conquistar a vitória... ainda no show, Yan Aries utilizou a "Opção X" para deixar o Intercontinental Championship vago em troca de receber uma World Heavyweight Championship Match para o Destination X e é ai que entra Gabriel Mysterio na história e também Evan Bourne... Gabriel Mysterio disse que desde que havia perdido o IC para Aries, não havia tido sua merecida Rematch e Bourne disse que então usaria o Title Shot que ganhou ao vencer a NXT 3, para que no Destination X, Mysterio e ele se enfrentassem pelo vago Intercontinental Championship, de onde após uma grande Match, ao final foi Evan Bourne quem conseguiu sair vitorioso, conquistando assim o Intercontinental Championship 2015 No 1° Explosive Night de 2015, Show de N°28, Mysterio participou de uma 10 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship, mas não saiu vitorioso No Over the Limit 2015, Suicide e Gabriel Mysterio novamente se reuniram, retornando assim com a Mysterious Suicide e não apenas isso, após uma grande Match, conseguiram uma grande e bastante impressionante vitória em cima dos Atual ECW Tag Team Champions, "Vikings of Darkness", Blaze e Viktor... mas logo depois Blaze atacou Viktor, dizendo que desde o começo carregou ele nas costas... foi um ataque muito brutal, dando o fim à Vikings of Darkness e Blaze então anunciou que subia ao Main Roster, desativando assim os ECW Tag Team Championships Na semana seguinte, no Explosive Night #29, com Mysterio em seu Corner, Suicide enfrentou Blaze (em sua 1° Match como Wrestler Oficial do Main Roster), mas saiu derrotado e ao final, Blaze ainda lhe colocou no Torture Rack e quando Gabriel Mysterio entrou para ajudar seu parceiro, Blaze lhe fez o Hangar 12! No Explosive Night #30, foi iniciado o Intercontinental Tournament, onde logo na 1° fase, as Quartas-de-Finais, Mysterio e Suicide se enfrentaram, de onde Mysterio conseguiu sair com a vitória... ainda no show, em um Seguimento mais tarde, ao lado de Gabriel Master, pegou seu N° de entrada para a Royal Rumble Match e então começou a vibrar, dizendo que era o N°30... Master então lhe parabeniza, lhe abraça e depois deixa o local dizendo que após o abraço, acreditava que era ele quem venceria a Rumble... Mysterio então percebe que Master havia trocado os N°s, olha para uma das câmeras e revela que na verdade ele tinha é pego o N°1, mas que então agora seria Master o 1° á entrar na Rumble! Nas Semi-Finais do Explosive Night #31, Blaze e Mysterio voltam a se encontrar, Mysterio poderia se vingar do ataque de Blaze pra cima dele 2 semanas atrás, contudo, Blaze mais uma vez leva a melhor contra o Mexicano Mysterio participou da 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso e na semana seguinte novamente foi derrotado, dessa vez por Benoit, com o 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Title em jogo e em poucos segundos No Explosive Night #33, Mysterio participou da 1° e única "EWF Steel Asylum Hardcore Match", Match criada ela própria EWF, mas acabou não conquistando o Hardcore Title em nenhum momento da Match, que teve como vencedor PD Styles, que não perdeu o Title em nenhum momento da Match Alcunha *"The Masked Man" Conquistas *1x World Heavyweight Champion *4x Intercontinental Champion *1x Tag Team Champion *Triplice Coroa Champion * Slammy Awards - "Team" of EWF 1.0 - Flight in Flames (Ty Kidd, Angelica e Gabriel Mysterio)